Suction canisters are used in hospital environments and particularly during various surgical procedures to store drained bodily fluid from a patient. In general, suction canisters are used in conjunction with a vacuum source which enables bodily fluid to be drained from the patient and stored in the canister. Each canister generally includes a receptacle for holding the bodily fluid, a lid with a vacuum port and a patient port, a suction conduit connecting the vacuum port to a vacuum source, and a patient conduit for conveying the bodily fluid from the patient into the receptacle through the patient port. When the suction conduit is connected to the vacuum source, a negative pressure gradient is created in the interior of the receptacle so that the bodily fluid is drawn from the patient and into the suction canister via the patient conduit.
Other types of containers, such as urine collectors and chest drainage devices, are also used to collect body fluids.
It has become important in environments such as hospitals to eliminate the handling of and thus reduce employee exposure to bodily fluids. Currently, hospitals dispose of such bodily fluid in various ways. Bodily fluid can be poured from the suction canister down the hospital sink and into the sewer system, can be incinerated as a liquid or solid, or can be disposed of at an approved hazardous waste site. If hospital employees have to handle the bodily fluid, spattering of the bodily fluid can result in hospital employees contacting the hazardous fluid.